Forgotten Dress
by BrightViolatedInk
Summary: The man pushed his glasses up and looked at a dress that lay on his desk. The sleeves were a soft shade of green while the body was a darker shade. The white apron on top and white lace underneath it...'I wonder if he'll want it back.' *Angst*R&R PLZ!
1. Shall I send it?

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

GreIta

**Forgotten Dress**

The evening sun was subtly lowering in the bright colorful sky. The waning rays poured over the tranquil landscape and through open windows of a large house. The warm rays relaxed a very exhausted man, who sat at his desk in the large house.

The man pushed his glasses up and looked at a dress that lay on his desk. The sleeves were a soft shade of green while the body was a darker shade. The white apron on top and white lace underneath it. He held it up and admired how the evening sun fell on it. He smiled absentmindedly as he recalled the dresses wearer so many centuries ago. The light brown hair, the odd curl, pudgy little form, always behaving and misbehaving, and always hungry. He smiled when more, accompanied with a slight blush of embarrassment, when he remembered the day he found out that the owner of the dress was a boy.

He set it back down on his desk with a sigh. His violet eyes roamed around his study, noting the evening sun touching everything in a golden glow. They went from bookshelves, to chairs and a coffee table, the small piano tucked against a wall, and finally rested back on his desk. Looking at his rotary phone.

_'I wonder if he'll want it back.'_

He reached out his hand and took hold of his antique phone, and began dialing a number on the phone. After the third ring it was answered.

"Ciao Austria," exclaimed a happy Italian voice.

"Hello Italy. I have a question for you," the Austrian said and looked to the dress on his desk.

"Sure, Roderich! What is it?"

Roderich took hold of the collar of the dress and rubbed it fondly between his fingers as he replied.

"I ground something of yours today when I started cleaning my attic with Gilbert today. Something very old form when you were very young. Would you be interested in having it again?"

There was silence on the other line, but then Italy's voice spoke up. This time soft and distant as if he too was remembering the found memoirs of the item, having an idea of what it might be.

"Si, grazie, Roddy."

"Very well, I'll send it out now. Auf wiedersehen Feliciano."

"Arrivederci Roddy. Oh! Say high to Hungary for me please," said Italy with his happy tone returning.

"Of course."

With that Roderich set down his phone, ending eh all, and looked at the dress. He placed his hand on it and stood up from his desk. He draped the small garment over his arm and made his way out of his study.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	2. A package

The soft hum of an Italian love song filled the kitchen with warmth. The morning sun was shining brightly through the windows as a light brown haired Italian busied himself with making coffee. He hummed the song happily as he poured his cream into his late. He was unaware of another person in his spacious kitchen, who smiled and eyed him from the doorway. Watching the feminine man sway with his song, his open night shirt moving with him and barely hiding his pizza boxers. Soon that person walked up behind him quietly and snaked his arms around his waist.

"Oh! G-Good morning Germany," the Italian exclaimed, a little fluster. Feeling the German's broad chest pressed against his back and strong arms holding him.

"Ja, guten morgen Italy."

Germany placed his head on Italy's shoulder to what the other was doing. He watched Italy make his late, but also noticed another mug next to it.

"For me," he asked, already know the answers and reaching for it.

"No, Ludwig," exclaimed Italy who put his hand over the mug. "Not yet, I'm not done," he said with a pout.

Germany chuckled and backed away. "Okay." He moved to sit at the table which already had breakfast on it. As Ludwig looked at what was prepared Italy sat down his coffee mug and his own as he sat down. The blond went to pick it up when he noticed what was inside. A heart with another heart inside it was made of crème and rested on top of his coffee. He smiled at It and looked up to their other who had already started eating. He gave a chuckle and began eating as well. He enjoyed his breakfast wholeheartedly, but loved watching Feliciano more. The way he was always enthusiastic about his meal, the way he always managed to get some of it on his face, the cute pudgy look he had when we was finished and satisfied.

"Feliciano," said Ludwig to get the others attention. He moved to wipe the food off the others face, but was stopped when the door was knocked on. Instantly his mood darkened as he imaged who it might be. Feliciano noticed this and gave a confused look.

"What's the matter Luddy?"

"Someone is at your door at a very early time, who do you think that is?"

Italy gave a shrug and watched Ludwig get up to head for the door.

"Mein Bruder, that's who, but usual he just sneaks in or busts in after the first knock…" _'And he's supposed to be with Austria for a while too…'_

Germany opened the door halfway to find no one at the door, but to see a delivery truck pull off. He looked down to see a small box at his feet. The blond picked it up curiously and examined it.

_'To: Italy-Feliciano Vargas. From: Austria-Roderich Edelstein.'_

He turned around slowly as he closed the door and looked up from the box.

"Feli, Austria sent you something," Germany said as he walked into the kitchen.

Italy was sipping the remainder of his coffee, but stopped as he heard who the package was from.

"Austria…" he trailed off as he set his cup down and took the package handed to him. He looked at the box with a sullen expression, then up to Germany with a small smile.

"I'll open it later. I'll go put this in my room," said Italy as he got up from the table.

Germany gave him a curious look as the suddenly nervous Italy left the kitchen. He sat back down to his plate as he wondered what Austria had sent, and why Italy seemed uneasy. He let out a sigh after failing to find an explanation. He looked back to his food then to Italy's; sure enough the Italian's plate was clean and the coffee mug almost empty. Ludwig smiled softly at this, then went back to eating his own breakfast.

* * *

***One more chap to go!***


	3. I'll be fine

A small brown box was bathed in afternoon sunlight while it rested on a plush bed. It was silently looking back at eh owner of its contents. The light brown haired Italian sat on the bed, cross-legged, facing it.

"_I found something of yours today….from when you were young…"_

Italy reached out a hand slowly towards the box. He brought it closer to his body and started to peel back the tape holding it closed, hiding its contents.

He discarded the tape and looked to his bedroom door as he did so. Noting it was still closed firmly, he looked back at the box, now unsealed. He took hold of its top two flaps and bent them down, then the other two he did slowly.

His heart was picking up its pace as he began to move the delegate purple tissue paper out of the way. His eyes growing wide with worry, hope, and anticipation. His breath hitched as he saw what lay under the paper. The familiar white apron, light green puffy sleeves, the white lace under the deep green body of the dress, and tucked to the side was the white rag that was worn on the wearer's head. He reached in with timid hands and touched the fabric, the same feel it had once again rubbing against his skin. He lifted it up into the sunlight and smiled at it. His mind recalling the years he wore that dress, the years he spent with him.

"Holy Rome…"

The smile Italy had fades and tears began to form; soon leaving cool trails down his face. He brought the dress closer to his body, inhaling the scent it had gained over the centuries. He buried his face n it as he remember his first love.

"Italy?"

Feliciano looked up at hearing his name, thinking it was someone else, but it was only Germany. Just Ludwig with his blonde hair and his blue eyes; not the others.

"Are you okay Feliciano?"

Ludwig sat on the bed watching Italy rub his eyes dry and smile weakly at him. He had come looking for the other man to have a late lunch with him, but found him instead sitting on his bed, crying alone in the afternoon sun.

"Of course Luddy."

The German looked down at what Italy held in his hands, which now had tear stains upon it. A leaf green dress with a white apron and white lace. He stared at the small dress as reached out to touch the worn fabric.

"Where, did you get this," he asked slowly then looked up to the Italian.

Italy gave him a course look, but replied: "It's mine, from a long time ago. When I lived with Austria and Hungary."

Silence filled the room after Italy had spoken, the words sinking into Germany. He had a distant look on his face and furrowed his brow as Italy looked at him with concern and confusion.

"…but, but Italy was a, girl…" he said in an almost whisper, indicating he wasn't really talking to anyone but himself as he thought.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig strangely and Ludwig placed a hand on his head. He pressed his fingers to his temple as he felt his head start to ache. His mind recalling something so foreign, so out of place, yet common, and happy. The soft smile of a girl, the push broom she always had, the sound of Austria's piano playing to the both of them. Them, her… _"Holy Rome!"_

"Ludwig?"

The blonde's blue eyes looked up to see a young soft smiling brunette.

"Are you okay Holy Rome?"

"What," asked Ludwig curiously.

"I said are you okay Ludwig."

The German blinked and stared at Feliciano blankly.

"Didn't, didn't you just call me Holy Rome?"

Italy shook his head and then asked: "How do you know that name?"

Feliciano was sure he never mentioned him before to Ludwig, so to hear that name was a surprise.

"I, don't know. I just remembered, I think, the days when I was a child, or was it someone else…but you and I, or someone…You was wearing this dress and …I…." Germany let out an exasperated sigh, "Forgive me, it's nothing."

Italy gave Germany a concerned look then put his head down and looked back to his dress. The soft worn material in his hands brought him a slight pain to his chest. He could feel his eyes begin to sting a little as he looked at it.

"Italy."

A wide hand came to Italy's cheek and then slid down to his chin to lift his face up. Germany's blue eyes meet Italy's sullen ones, his eyes searching his for something he wasn't truly aware of. His eyes then looked to the side as a tear ran slid down Italy's face and into his hand. He wiped it away and leaned forward.

"Italy."

He leaned a little more and closed the gap between them, giving him a light and loving kiss. He pulled back slowly and smiled softly at the Italian. Feliciano gave a small smile back and leaned his head into Germany's hand.

"I'll go warm back up our lunches, they've probably gotten cold by now."

Italy gave a nod and the German got up and walked out the room. Italy looked watched as the door closed behind his lover, then focused back on his dress. His mind and heart feeling conflicted, confused, and lost. His thoughts chaotic with what if's and questions about what Germany was trying to say.

He rubbed his fingers over his dress and looked out to the window. The afternoon sun was now off to the side, the evening hours approaching. He smiled softly as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face, drying the tears that ran down his face. His mind recalling his times as a young country. His promise he had made and the kiss that was shared.

'Will I ever see you again?'

He closed his eyes and smiled more as he remembered the day he met Germany and then how they first began their relationship. His mind and heart placing the events with much sentimental weight.

'Is it alright to love Germany fully? Is it alright to still remember you?'

Italy opened his eyes and looked down to his dress. He hugged the material to his face once again and pulled it away with a sense of relaxation, relief, and commitment.

"It will be alright."

He folded the small dress up and placed it back in its box. He looked at the box fondly, no longer feel anxious or fear of it.

"Italy, lunch is ready!"

Feliciano turned his head and looked to his door as he heard Ludwig's voice call out to him. He beamed a smile and hopped off his bed.

"Alright Luddy~!"

He ran out of the room cheerfully, leaving his bedroom door wide open, as he headed to his kitchen. His past remained behind, sitting on his bed in the early evening sun. Tucked away inside the box and pleasantly waiting.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
